


Ghost of a Kiss

by zabjade



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabjade/pseuds/zabjade
Summary: She’d kissed him. She’d kissed him, and then she’d run away and had acted like it hadn’t meant anything. Spike tries to figure things out after the kiss from Once More With Feeling.





	Ghost of a Kiss

He knew he should be up and about, working towards getting those Siamese he owed, but Spike couldn’t seem to get himself out of bed. All he could think on was _her_. The Slayer. She’d been running hot and cold and sometimes a quiet, peaceful warm ever since she’d come back from…. Ever since. And then she’d bloody well gone and kissed him the other day, hadn’t she? His hand moved of its own volition, fingers lightly brushing against his lips as if fruitlessly seeking some residual warmth.

She wanted to pretend it hadn’t meant anything. That it had been because of the sodding song and dance demon, but he knew better than that, didn’t he? Yeah, all the singing and dancing and whatall had been against their will, but the expression of it all had been based on what was inside. She’d come after him because it was in her to do it. And she’d kissed him because…. He shivered slightly and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering it. The heat and desperation. The softness of her skin. The heady scent of spice and wildflowers. The taste of her Shimmer Berry Blast lip gloss. He’d nicked a tube of it last he’d been by her house. Just last night, actually, trying to talk to her about things. She’d evaded and slipped away, saying she had to patrol and hadn’t any time for dealing with him.

He sat up and dug it out of the bedside drawer. It was part of Buffy’s armor. One of the things he’d routinely set out for her so she could put on the costume of normal for her friends and the little bit, and he’d just snatched it away from her. Petty revenge or just a desperate need for some kind of reminder? Even he wasn’t sure on that one. Maybe both. Either way, the deed was done, and it wasn’t like she needed to hide anymore. Cat was well and truly out of the bag now, wasn’t it?

He sighed and started to put the lip gloss away, then stopped, just staring at it for a moment before opening it up. Two neat little dabs, not too much, and a swipe of his finger across his lips to spread it just so. Not neatly applied, but not a right mess of it, either. Then he carefully mussed his hair before putting the gloss away and pulling something else out. It was another stolen item, but this he’d taken from soldier boy before he’d gone and buggered off. It was a fancy, military grade digital camera. Just what he needed.

Spike laid back down, holding the camera up over himself. Just the right expression, and then press the button. He turned it around to look at the picture. Eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted and a little shiny. Carelessly tousled curls. He looked like the Slayer had shoved him down and snogged him right proper, leaving him a bit dazed and marked with her makeup. He’d get it printed up. The last time he’d surrounded himself with little Buffy mementos, she’d got bloody well brassed off over it, but no one could complain about this. Bloke had a right to a picture of himself, didn’t he?

He put the camera aside for a moment to get up and dressed. He really ought to be collecting those sodding kittens, but…. He tucked the camera into his pocket and started rubbing away the lip gloss. Then he stopped. The chemical laden artificial fruit smell was only a tiny part of Buffy’s scent and wasn’t even part of it most of the time. But it had been there when she’d kissed him and there was something comforting about it.

He put it on again, but properly this time instead of trying to mimic transfer. Then he walked out into the night, Teeth and his kittens completely forgotten.


End file.
